Pen Pals
by Ita-chan and Sasu-chan
Summary: it all started with the letters......SasuNaru AU
1. Prologue

**Ita-chan: **Alright, this is a fic written by both me and Sasu-chan. It's our first fic together, but we think it'll go just fine. ^_^ Anyway, we own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Which honestly sucks.

**Sasu-chan: ***sighs* But we can deal.......somehow.....

* * *

"... And Sasuke ended up blushing bright red 'cause of Ino's remark about how he used to crawl into bed with Itachi, his older brother, when he'd have a nightmare." Sakura finished.

Naruto decided then and there to write this Sasuke guy.

_'Sasuke, _

Um, my friend - she's apparently your friend, too - Sakura talks about you nonstop. I thought that it'd be nice to talk to you myself instead of hearing about you through Sasuke....

_ ...Uh...that probably sounds weird to you... But, um, well...it'd be nice to get to know you. Sorry, I don't have a computer since my last one blew up, so, I can't use email.... _

_Please reply, you sound like a cool guy, _

_Naruto'_

He folded the paper once he was done and handed it to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, can you do me a favour and hand this over to Sasuke?" he asked.

_That Night_

At Sasuke's house, Sakura made herself comfortable on his couch before digging around in her purse. She handed him a non-wrinkled, folded piece of paper.

Sasuke gave it a weird look before unfolding it and reading it.

Later, like a few hours later, when Sakura was gone, he finally decided to write back.

_'Naruto, _

So, you've taken an interest in my life just because you've heard of it? I wonder what she's been saying to get you to want to talk to me.... I'll have ask her about it..  
So Saku's been chatting about me to you and Gaara, huh? I wonder if I should feel betrayed or liked...? No matter. I'm glad you want this information honestly, since Sakura likes blowing up any story, as I've noticed. So sure, let's write.  
Your computer blew up? May I bother asking how? Or better yet, why? Or is it a story I just don't want to hear?

_Anyway, reply back so I didn't waste time.  
Sasuke'_

* * *

**Ita:chan: **Alright, so, what'd ya think?

**Sasu-chan: **I hope it didn't suck......'cause that would be bad.... This is, like, the first fic I've ever written with someone so.....go easy. lolq


	2. chappie 1

**Ita-chan: **Woo! Here's our first actual chappie, not counting the prologue, that is. I'm excited! *sweatdrops before bouncing up and down* I had candy earlier and I'm hyper. XDD

**Sasu-chan: **And I had chocolate! *bounces up and down With Ita* hyper hyper hyper hyper chocolate chocolate chocolate ^^

**Ita-chan: ***chuckles* Niice, otouto. I wish I had had chocolate... WAAAIIITTT!! I HAVE BROWNIE MIX IN DA KITCHEN!! *cheers before running off to go make them, chuckling/giggling/cackling all the way*

**

* * *

**

Naruto re-read the letter as he sat at his desk in his room in the apartment he shared with his best friend and almost brother, Gaara.

_'Dear Sasuke,_

Yeah, that's basically the reason. Oh, nothing bad! I swear! Aw, c'mon, she'll probably get all defensive or something and punch me the next time she's over to visit Gaara... And, God, do her punches hurt!

_ Yeah, Sakura sure loves to exaggerate! Awesome! I thank you for taking the time to write me back!_

_ Um, yeah... Sure. My dog Kyuubi – who's an Irish Setter – and Gaara's cat Shukaku – who's a brown and orange calico with a few white spots – got into a fight and did something to my laptop that made it start smoking....._

_I'm glad you decided to talk to me,_

_Naruto'_

He folded the piece of paper in half and took it into the living room with him where he set it on the coffee table.

Gaara looked over at him, "Finish your letter that fast?"

"Yeah, Kyuu stopped bugging me, so it was a lot quicker." Naruto answered.

Just as he said that, Shukaku came bolting into the room and jumped onto the coffee table, knocking over a glass of blood red kool-aid. It splashed Gaara, Naruto, got all over the table, and a part of the letter.

Kyuubi wasn't too far behind the calico.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted, jumping to his feet as Gaara growled, "Shukaku!"

Both animals looked at their owners, _almost _looking innocent.

Just then, there was a knock on the door before it opened.

Sakura walked into the living room and raised a brow. "...do I _want _to know?"

After the mess was cleaned up and they were both changed, Naruto explained what happened and handed over the now stained letter.

After being there for another hour or two, Sakura gave Naruto a hug and kissed Gaara bye before leaving to go back to the town she lived in. She decided to drop the letter off at Sasuke's on the way, though.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke opened the door and Sakura handed him a stained letter.

"It's from Naruto." Sasuke looked at the stain, questioning it and she sighed.

"Just read it." She walked in around Sasuke and he closed the door while reading the letter and walking in the living room. He put the letter down and smirked.

"Well you gonna reply?" Sakura asked him.

"Kyuubi and Shukaku got in a fight and destroyed his laptop?" Sasuke questioned, humored.

"Yeah....." Sakura trailed off and he shook his head.

"I'll reply later."

After Sakura left to go back home (meaning she forced gossip on Sasuke and got some out of him too....somehow) Sasuke went to his desk for a pen and paper.

_'Dear Naruto,_

_ Does Gaara not have a computer, or does he just not let you use it?_

_ Anyway, your computer started smoking you say? Sounds interesting......almost as interesting as what happened to the letter you gave Sakura to give to me. But then again..... That was probably Shukaku and Kyuubi, too, huh? Pets are too much work. I never bothered. They are - as a co-worker of mine named Shikamaru would put it - too troublesome to deal with....though he does have a hamster of his own...._

_ I have no doubt that Sakura's punches hurt. Although I have never been on the receiving end, I have seen people who had been. And I have no doubt that she wasn't telling bad things about me because I know that she knows that if she was she'd be in a world of pain._

_Nice to know you're keeping to this and I'm not wasting precious moments of my life writing these,_

_~Sasuke'_

He folded the letter up neatly and vowed to give it to Sakura at work the next day.

**

* * *

**

**Sasu-chan: **Yay, another chapter^^ I feel happies^^

**Ita-chan:** I do too. ^_^ I wonder what the next one's gonna have in store?? Ugh, Friday, I'm missing like three tests 'cause of Special Olympics...sounds fun...Not.


	3. chappie 2

**Ita-chan: **Well, here goes our second chappie, ne? We're on a roll, aren't we, otouto? I'm hyper again. xDD I had brownie mix! XD I'm impatient like dat. Ya know what sucks, otouto?

**Sasu-chan: **Brownies!^^ What sucks?

**Ita-chan: **The fact that we don't own Naruto. *pouts*

**

* * *

**

Sakura walked into the two boys' apartment after work and handed the blonde his letter before sitting down across from him. "Oh, guess what I heard from Sasuke?"

Naruto raised a brow, "And what's that?"

"There's this guy Sasu's crushin' on!" Sakura almost squealed.

"What? Who??" Naruto asked, on the edge of the couch cushion.

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno. Sadly, no matter how hard I pressed, he wouldn't release the guy's name.."

"Well, it _is _personal, Saku." Gaara said, exiting the bathroom with nothing but a pair of pants on and a towel around his shoulders, his hair still wet.

Naruto quickly left the living room and grabbed a piece of paper from his binder for work and a pen before plopping down in his desk chair.

_'Dear Sasuke,_

_ He won't lemme use it. Said something about not wanting me to destroy it like mine. But, I didn't destroy mine! Kyuu and Shukaku did! Gosh, he's sooo unfair to me._

_ Yeah, it totally did. Scared me. And they wouldn't replace it. Which sucked horribly. Ah...yeah... Kyuu chased Shukaku who ran into the living room and jumped onto the table...which knocked over Gaara's glass of blood red kool-aid which got all over us...and the table, and partially my letter to you... Sorry about that. They are, but they're worth it. Trust me. My parents died when I was real young, so all I have left of them is Kyuu - my father bought him for me..er, well, left a note for my godmother to buy a dog for me when I was fourteen. You wouldn't know it by looking, but Kyuu's ten years old and still acts like a puppy. Aw, c'mon, fish aren't too much of a bother. All you have to do is feed them and make sure their tank is clean! He has...a hamster...?_

_ God, hope you're never on the receiving end! I have fast healing abilities and it still takes me a few days to recover... What?! You'd hit a girl?! Sakura at that?!_

_Why do you think this is all a waste of time?_

_Naruto'_

Naruto folded it and covered his eyes before walking out of his room and into the living room. "Alright, make sure you both are decent! I'm coming in!"

Gaara rolled his eyes from where he sat on the couch with his arm around Sakura who was curled up beside him. "Nothing went on out here, Naru, you idiot. We've just been talking and cuddling."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her blonde friend, "Why did it take you so long to write it? It took over two hours!"

Naruto's eyes went wide. "What?! No way!"

"You probably stopped a few times to pet Kyuubi, right?" Gaara asked in that all-knowing voice of his.

Not too much later, Sakura left with Naruto's letter.

**

* * *

****~*~Sasuke's POV~*~****  
**

Sakura let herself in my house without knocking.

"The hell?" I asked.

"A real friend lets them self in asking where breakfast is."

I sweat dropped. "Whatever. What do you want?"

"Another letter." Sakura winked at me. "Took him a whole two hours to write.....but it's still no more than a page. That baka..." Sakura smiled when she said the last words.

I took the letter and read it. I rolled my eyes at the last bit and fold it up again.

"So who is it?" Sakura asked in her best I-already-know-so-just-spill-it-voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you want to know." I said as I poured tea for us.

"Everyone wants to know. Even Naruto. Did he not write about it?" She asked.

"No."

"Hm, well he did ask who. And Gaara looked curious also..." Sakura trailed off her musings.

Eventually Sakura left, still not able to pry the wanted information out of me and I went to write my reply

_'Dear Naruto,__  
You're parents died when you were young? How young? My parents died, too.....but that was __when I was fifteen....then my older brother inherited the family business. And.....it's not fun working for your brother, lets keep it at that. Bleh.  
__  
Of course I'd hit Sakura. If she pissed me off to the point where I needed too. Usually I only have to stare people down. If that doesn't work, glare. I've never had to go past glare though...._

You know, if you wanna know something you can ask me. Sakura can't get much outta me, surprised she got as much as she did last time around. No matter really. Though, I won't tell you either.

It took you two whole hours to write that last letter? Really? Dobe, that was short. It takes me half an hour to write a three page business review. I swear.......

_It would be a waste of time if you didn't write back, dobe.  
~Sasuke'_

I folded it up and quietly wonder if Sakura's reading these letters before delivering them. I shrugged, not like I really care anyway.

* * *

**Sasu-chan:** Yay!^^ I still gots chocolate!^^ *dances*

**Ita-chan: **^_^ I've got McDonald's! I can't eat the brownies 'til tomorrow 'cause I'm taking some to school. We're on fire, ne?


	4. chappie 3

**Ita-chan: **Ugh, I hate school! DX I don't wanna go tomorrow!

**Sasu-chan: **Me neither And we still don't own Naruto **distressed*

**Ita-chan: **'Cause if we did, I wouldn't have killed the more manly version of me off. Would you have let the more manly version of you defect?

**Sasu-chan: **Course not.

**

* * *

**

Naruto shuffled into the living room after work was over. He had gotten the letter from Sakura earlier, but hadn't had a chance to write back due to most of his co-workers calling in. The only people there were Tsunade - his boss and his god mother -, Kiba - his best friend - , and Gaara. He worked at a café that Tsunade had opened a few years ago.

He collapsed onto his bed after grabbing Sasuke's letter from the coffee table and read it.

_'Dear Sasuke,_

_ Nah, that's personal. I won't pry. I don't like it when someone pries about something personal, it upsets me, and I don't wanna upset you - or whatever it'd do to you._

_ Teme, shut it! I happen to have a dog that requires my attention. And Shukaku 'cause that whole time Gaara was curled up on the couch with Sakura and not paying enough attention to him. I had Kyuubi's head resting on my knee and Shukaku in my lap and sometimes on my desk. And when Shukaku stayed on the desk, Kyuu decided to hop into my lap and about killed me... You work in an office? Ugh, I couldn't stand that. I work at Konoha Café, my god mother - Tsunade - opened a while back. Me, Kiba, and Gaara work there. It's a fun place to be. You should stop by sometime when it's not busy. Like, before lunch rush, or after lunch rush._

_ Yeah. I was...four or five. My mother was in a coma after child birth 'cause something went horribly wrong and my dad died not too long before I started pre-school at four. He was killed in a car wreck. I grew up with Tsunade and Jiraiya as my "parents". My mother was finally taken off life support when I was four, not too long before - Oh, no, wait... That's what messed up Tou-san and caused him to crash into another car... I wish I had a brother... I have no blood relatives left, apparently..._

_ If you hit Sakura, she'd probably come over to complain to Gaara and I'd be there at the wrong time and she'd take her anger out on me. Which would suck. Ooh, you have an evil glare?_

_So, you're only writing back for me?_

_Naruto'_

Naruto folded it and stuck in on his desk, ignoring the slight tear stains on the paper before curling up in the middle of his bed. Kyuubi joined him a few minutes later. He was asleep before Gaara even got out of the shower; he had got off work a few minutes before Naruto did, therefore, he got home before the blonde did.

**

* * *

**

**  
****~*~Sasuke's POV~*~****  
**

"Can you stop just letting yourself in?" I demanded with a towel on my head and wearing only lose sweat pants.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Well one, it's 10:00 and I was about to go to bed." I answered, tossing the towel in a corner.

"Well," Sakura puffed trying to act offended. "I only brought Naruto's newest letter with me...but if you don't want it...." She fanned herself with it and I snatched it from her.

She smirked while I read it.

"You _can_ leave now." I informed her, folding the letter back up.

"You're not going to reply?" She asked sweetly.

"Not while you're here. Leave. Now." I demanded and she got up and left, pretending to be emotionally injured.

I went to the desk and wrote out a reply quickly before going to bed.

_'Dear Naruto,_

_ Eh, I don't like people prying into my life, but, I'm used to it so it feels weird when they don't. But if you don't wanna, it's cool._

_ Dobe, your dog attacked you while you were writing? I think that might've been nice to see... and Shukaku was annoying you two......but still, two hours? Just because of pets? That's way too much trouble for me. I like my peace and quiet, thank you very much._

_ I wish I didn't work where I do. I don't like working for my older brother in a place where girls swoon at the drop of a hat. 'Cause then he goes telling embarrassing stories about me on purpose. I swear....but it sounds like you work at a nice place. If I'm ever over in your area I'll stop by. Probably before lunch though.....eh, Sakura's probably gonna drag me with her this weekend anyways. Or sometime soon. She's been talking about having me meet Gaara for a while now. I'm sure that'll be fun._

_ When you were four? And you only ever saw your mom in a coma? That must've been awful. But, you had good parents so, it was all fine, right? Gods, my brother became my legal guardian and everything became a living hell for me. If all older brothers are like Itachi then you probably don't want a brother....though I may just be biased. My parents died in a crash. Quite normal way to go...didn't shed many tears though. I swear, not crying runs in the family. Itachi didn't cry at all....he looked like he may've but didn't nonetheless._

_ Eh, I'm probably not gonna be punching Sakura anytime soon. so you don't have to worry there. And evil glare? More like The Glare Of Doom. As I heard someone call it once. Made a point of saying all caps...._

_Never said that, did I, Dobe? I'm writing simply 'cause I have nothing better to do with life._

_~Sasuke'_

**_

* * *

_**Ta-daaaaa!! T'is done! ^.~ Eh heh heh... *chuckles* I had....many brownies....today. At school. Woo~! Time for the fourth one! *cheers childishly*

Ita-chan:

**Sasu-chan: **I wanna brownie....

**Ita-chan: ***being the ever loving and pleasing older brother, goes and grabs two brownies before holding it in front of Sasu's mouth with the other wrapped in a paper towel* Open wide.


	5. chappie 4

**Sasu-chan: **Yet another chappie. ^^

**Ita-chan: **Yay! ^_^ Ugh. DX I've gotta dye over the blue!!! DX NOT FAIR!

**

* * *

**

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time since he'd arrived at work. It had been a little over a week and he had yet to write back. He hated it when the customers wanted something that happened to be _under _the counter, or in the back. He also hated working the counter, but Tsunade knew he couldn't cook all that well and she didn't trust him to make their drinks. Currently, he had to go in the kitchen and grab some trays of treats that had to be restocked.

He went into the kitchen and stepped around Tsunade who was busy mixing some stuff before grabbing the waiting four huge trays of cakes, cookies, etc. He held one in each hand and balanced one on both arms. He swerved around Tsunade once more and had to spin around to avoid Kiba, who was on a rampage before finally arriving back at the counter.

"SPECIAL VISITOR!!" Sakura shouted, walking in, dragging someone with her.

"Yeah, yeah, tone it down a notch, Sakura." Naruto said, setting a tray down on the top of the display case to open it and pull two of the empty trays out. He replaced them with two of the trays before moving some of the sweets around on two more trays before emptying the other two trays onto the half full ones.

"God, you're _such_ a pain, baka." Sakura huffed as she leaned on the bar before talking to Gaara.

"Be with you in a second." Naruto said to the guy at the counter, not sparing him a glance before stacking the empty trays and going towards the kitchen. "Hey! Baa-chan! I've got some trays for you to wash!" he cried.

Tsunade whirled around and threw a spatula out the kitchen and into the hall at him. "You ungrateful gaki!!" she shouted, a vein throbbing in her forehead.

Naruto ducked, bending backwards and the spatula wedged itself into the wall right where his head had been. He stood up straight and looked at the spatula. "There goes another hundred bucks to fix that hole..." he said, pulling it out and setting it on the top tray.

"It's coming outta _your _paycheck!" Tsunade growled as he set the trays and spatula into the dishwater.

"EH?! THAT'S NOT FAIR BAA-CHAN!!" he cried, upset.

She whirled around, pointing a spoon at him viciously. "It's fair. You made me throw it. Now, get back out there to the counter before I fire you."

Naruto walked around her, "Yeah, yeah. You'd miss me if you fired me." He skillfully dodged Kiba yet again before going back to the counter. "How may I help you?" he asked before a glob of whipped cream hit him in the back of the head. His eyes narrowed and he pulled some money out of his pocket and put it in the register before reaching into the display case and pulling out a piece of cake. He launched it at Kiba and hit him square in the face.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT WITH YOUR OWN MONEY!" Tsunade roared from the kitchen.

"I already did, Baa-chan." he replied calmly before looking at the now smirking, raven haired, black eyed, pale skinned guy on the other side of the counter.

**

* * *

**

**~*~ Sasuke's POV~*~**

I smirked at him. "Dobe." Some how I didn't need to hear his name to know who he was.

"Teme! How'd you know?" He replied.

"I can sense idiocy a mile away." I rolled my eyes.

He glared. "You want anything?"

"I don't particularly like sweets."

"Then why're you here?" He asked still sour.

"Sakura dragged me, remember? I said it in the letter."

"Oh....yeah....."

A busty old lady came from the back. "And who might this be?"

"Oh, just a pen pal and a friend of Sakura's." Naruto waved his hand dismissively without bothering to look at her.

"Really? What's his name?" She asked.

"I'm right here, you know." I sweat dropped. Why ask him when I can answer myself?

"I know, but that doesn't get my question answered."

I glared at her. "Sasuke Uchiha." I answered.

"Uchiha, huh? Heard about them. Heard they were rich snobs." She said.

I shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it, I guess."

"So....uh..." Naruto said trying to grasp at the broken strands of the conversation. "You wanna come over tonight? I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind giving you a tour of the village then bringing you over after we're done here." He offered.

"Sure."

**

* * *

**

**Sasu-chan:** I feel like I coulda done better on that.....

**Ita-chan: **I feel the same on my part, although I love the argument between Baa-chan and Naru. xD


	6. chappie 5

**Ita-chan: **Ee...Sasuke's kinda OOC in this... Whoops... DX I don't wanna dye over my blue hair! It's not fair! *wails*

**Sasu-chan:** Can I buy Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto from Kishimoto.....please?

**Ita-chan: **I wish! *pouts*

* * *

Naruto couldn't wait for work to end. The last half an hour of his shift seemed to last forever. He drummed his fingers on the counter and glared at the clock impatiently; like normal.

When the clock struck nine, Naruto was clocking out and could be seen rushing out of the café and down the street. At the corner he waited until no cars were coming and rushed across it.

Out of the blue, a car sped around the corner. The driver slammed on the brakes when he noticed Naruto. Sadly, the car still hit the poor, unsuspecting blonde. Not hard enough to send him flying too far, but enough to knock him back and crack his head on the curb. An almost sickening crack was heard.

Gaara, who had just exited the café, saw that scene and his eyes widened fractionally. He rushed over to the blonde and dropped to his knees beside him. "Naruto, are you okay?" He made a mental note to get the car's license number and figure out where the person was to stalk them and scare them repeatedly.

Naruto just groaned, turning his head to the side. Blood trickled from a cut on his temple and when he went to run a hand over his face, he smeared some blood from his palms onto his face, making it look a lot worse than it was, but, how was he to know this?

Gaara hesitated before helping him sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"...like I just got hit by a car." the blonde dead panned, looking at him.

Gaara rolled his eyes before helping him to his feet, "C'mon, let's get you back home and outta your work clothes."

When he went to help the blonde along, said blonde glared at him. "I can walk just fine!" he huffed, childishly crossing his arms over his chest..

Gaara stayed by his side the whole way home just in case he stumbled or actually fell and opened their front door for him.

Once inside, Sakura jumped to her feet at the sight of Naruto, eyes wide. "Oh God! Naruto! Are you alright?!" she cried, rushing over to him.

"I'm fine, Sakura...it's just a bump on the head and a few scratches on my palms.." he answered, moving around her to go towards the bathroom.

Sasuke followed him and grabbed a rag from the closet before going to the sink and running it under some water. "Sit down." he said, grabbing some hydrogen peroxide from under the sink.

Naruto sat on the bathtub's edge and Sasuke proceeded to wipe the blood off his face before doing the same to his palms.

After the blood was gone, he grabbed another rag and poured some hydrogen peroxide on it before dabbing it on the cuts and scratches.

Naruto let out a small hiss, but didn't pull away.

Sasuke grabbed a small band-aid and put it on the cut on his temple before stepping back to admire his handiwork. He gave a small nod and motioned that Naruto could get up.

* * *

**~*~Sasuke's POV~*~**

I shall admit I've never had to do that before in my life....but I think it was okay for a first time. We exited the bathroom to see Gaara and Sakura cuddling on the couch. Suddenly, a dog jumped on me and I fell on my ass.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed and Naruto fell on his butt laughing at me. "Get him off me....." I commanded.

Naruto got up, still laughing mind you, and got him off.

"Down, Kyuu, good boy." Naruto handed him a doggie treat and I glared at the dog while wiping my face of dog spit and standing. People wondered why I don't like pets.....Suddenly something else landed on my head.

I clenched my fists. "Get what I can only suspect to be Shukaku off my head, now......please." I was trying to watch my manners. Sakura was busting up on the couch. Great, new story for everyone at work on Monday...I sighed.

Gaara smirked and walked over and got Shukaku off my head.

"Thank you." I said between clenched teeth. "Since Naruto's last letter, have any pets been bought, because I want a heads up (no pun intended) on if I will be attacked....again."

"No, no more pets," Naruto said with a grin big enough to crack his face in half.

"Sadly," Gaara added.

I glared at Naruto. "Dobe."

"Teme." He shot back and I sat in the armchair by the couch that Gaara and Sakura were on.

**Sasu-chan:** lolq, Sasuke's been mauled!^^......wait...does that mean I am too?.....though I do get attacked by my mom's dogs every time I go over.....and my hamster spazzes at me too.....*pouts*

* * *

**Ita-chan: **Your hamster spazzes...? *snickers* Poor, poor you... *tries to stop snickering but can't*


	7. chappie 6

**Ita-chan: ***pounces on Sasu-chan* I missed you, otouto!

**Sasu-chan: **I missed you too, Nii-san!!^^

* * *

Naruto sighed as he glanced at the clock. He looked away before looking back really fast. "Oh no!" he moaned before rushing to his room and slamming his door shut.

Sakura, Gaara, and Sasuke could hear some thumping from the blonde's room before he came back out in a baggy white t-shirt, black cargo jeans, and combat boots. There was an earring in his left ear – a stud – and his hair wasn't straight.

Sasuke felt his jaw start to drop, but stopped it just in time.

"I'm sorry guys, but, I've gotta run!" Naruto said, stopping long enough to grab his keys before rushing out the front door.

Gaara heaved a sigh. "I don't see what he sees in that jerk..."

"Oh, you mean Sai?" Sakura asked.

"Mm-hm," Gaara hummed.

Sasuke looked utterly lost.

**~*~Naruto's POV~*~**

I hurried to meet Sai at Moonlight Café – one of those really, super fancy places that I tended to avoid like the plague. Every time I went into one of those fancy places, I always ended up breaking something or knocking into someone. It never failed. Ever.

I was supposed to meet him outside the restaurant at ten o'clock. I glanced at my watch as I ran down the street towards the building about seven or eight blocks away from the apartment. I paled, it was almost ten now!

I doubled over, panting for air, once I arrived at the entrance.

"You're late." a voice from beside me spoke.

I jumped and looked up at him, "By a minute or two."

Sai's eyes narrowed and I paled even more.

We walked into the restaurant and were seated almost immediately. At our booth, I flipped through the menu, not really paying any attention to the food 'cause I knew Sai was going to order for me.

Five minutes later, when the waiter came, guess what. Yep, Sai ordered for me. The waiter took our menus and left to go get our drinks before coming back. "I'll be back with your food." he said setting two glasses down; one was water and the other was Budweiser.

I sighed silently, this was going to be a looooong night. Even more so since I was staying over at his house tonight. My eyes widened, I had forgotten to tell Gaara that I wasn't going to be back tonight.

"Sai..can I borrow your phone real quick?" I asked.

"Why?" Sai asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I have to call Gaara real quick."

Sai was reluctant to hand his phone over, but did after a moment.

I dialed the home number for the apartment.

"Hello?" Sasuke spoke.

"Sasuke...you're still over there..?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, well, Sakura's going to stay the night with Gaara and leave early to get to work on time, and I guess I'm staying as well.." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh, well, in that case, you can use my room. I won't be home tonight. Tell Gaara I'm staying with Sai tonight, alright?"

"I guess.." Sasuke said.

I didn't have a chance to say anything else before Sai ripped his phone from my hand and hung up. I looked over at him before looking away, holding back the urge to say something.

**

* * *

**

**~*~Normal POV/ Sasuke's POV~*~**

"Naruto says he won't be home tonight." I told Gaara, looking at the phone oddly as it randomly hung up.

"Oi....." Gaara trailed off.

"He's staying with Sai?" Sakura asked, a pitying look on her face.

"What's wrong with Sai?" I asked confused as I hung up the phone, giving up on hoping he would call back.

"Nothing really, he just drinks Budweiser," Sakura sneered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "He's abusive."

I went bug eyed, "Then why doesn't he end it?"

"He tried....once..." Gaara trailed off and took a sip of his homemade Bloody Mary.

"What happened?"

"He couldn't move for the next week he was so sore. Rape, whips, and other hurtful things." he stated monotonously.

"And you're not doing anything about it?" I asked dumbfounded.

"It's his choice. If he wants something done about it, he needs to do it. I'm not always going to be there to stop things like this from happening and he needs to learn how to own up." Gaara explained taking another sip and offering Sakura one. She took it.

I massaged the sides of my head, muttering, "He won't need to learn how to 'own up' because the next person he's gonna be with won't mistreat him like that."

"What was that?" Sakura asked still cuddled into Gaara's side.

"I'm going to bed." I stood up suddenly and headed to his room. Something needs to be done....but can I actually do it alone...probably not. I sighed and went to bed.

**

* * *

**

**Sasu-chan:** *sighs* poor Naru-chan........Sai's so mean oh and no offense to Budweiser drinkers in the audience^^

**Ita-chan: ***sighs* I feel bad for making Sai soo...evil..


	8. chappie 7

**Ita-chan: **I feel like a bad person for making Sai abusive...

**Sasu-chan: **It's okay......someone had to abuse him......everyone does.....sadly *cries for Naru*

**Ita-chan: ***looks upset and cries too* I feel for poor Naru..

* * *

**~*~Naruto's POV~*~**

I groaned silently again, we were finally leaving the café after an hour, so it was around eleven now. I was startled out of my musing when Sai pressed something to my chest.

I looked down, he held his keys out to me and I hesitated before taking them. I then lead him to his car and climbed into the driver's seat while he got in the passenger's seat.

Sai's hand landed up my knee and slid up to my thigh.

I was having trouble focusing on the road, not because I wanted it, but because I was dreading it.

At Sai's house, I locked his car and unlocked his front door.

Once inside, he shoved me against the wall and shoved his tongue down my throat.

I almost whimpered, but held back, knowing it'd only bring more pain later on.

Within minutes, he had me on my back on his bed.

That's the last thing I actually wanted to remember....

Around 1:00AM or a little later, I woke up with Sai's arms around me. I couldn't help it and shivered.

I carefully climbed out of his bed before pulling on what clothes I could find; I didn't spend too much time looking, so I couldn't find my boxers. What a shame, those were one of my favorite pairs, too! With my shoes in hand, I crept out of his house, ignoring the pain that flared with every movement of my body.

I walked the mile – or a little more – to my shared apartment, my shoes still off.

After fumbling in my pockets for a little bit, I finally pulled my keys out and quietly unlocked the door. Once it was shut and locked behind me, I carefully set my boots down and made my way towards the bathroom.

I tripped over Kyuubi – who was apparently snuggled up with Shukaku in the hall – and almost fell. Luckily, I caught myself before that could happen.

I stood perfectly still and silent, listening for a sound that would let me know if I woke Sakura, Gaara, or Sasuke up, but, I heard nothing.

Once I was in the bathroom, I turned the light on and flinched at the bruises I could see on my face, neck, and parts of my chest where my shirt was too big. I couldn't imagine what the bruises on my torso, hips, and legs looked like. Lost in my musings, I didn't hear someone walk up behind me.

* * *

**~*~Sasuke's POV~*~**

Something falling in the hallway woke me up and I went to go see what it was. I was surprised to find Naruto sneaking into the bathroom.

"Dobe." I said simply, seeing him cringe in pain bending over to pick up a towel.

He jumped half a foot in the air and turned to look at me. "T-Teme!"

"What's this I hear about Sai?" I asked.

"What about him?" He asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Just tell me what happened while you were over at his place."

"Do you normally pry into people's private lives like this, Teme?" Naruto spat.

"Only when I care what's going on in their life and feel the need to protect them." I said firmly.

He looked at me, then the floor, then at me again........then back at the floor.

"What if......what if I can't tell you?" He asked meekly, still looking at the floor.

"You can tell me, don't say he'll come after me 'cuz he doesn't even know me." I replied.

"He's.......abusive...." Naruto broke down crying from all the built up stress of trying to keep it a secret and not fighting back.

I was instantly by his side, hugging him.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay....at least, it will be...." I trailed off..

"No...no it won't. it never will. I can't leave...." He sobbed.

"No, it will and you can.........I....love you Naruto" I whispered, rocking him back and forth in my arms as he cried into my chest. "I'll make that bastard pay for making you cry. I swear it."

"Sasuke......" Naruto whispered, "Don't.....please...no. Don't hurt Sai.....and....I love you too." His cries softened and eventually faded to nothing.

My hand slipped down to his hip and he flinched.

"You need to take a shower and relax your sore muscles." I pointed out the obvious and smirked before pulling away from the now calm dobe.

"You'll come too?" Naruto asked holding on to my shirt so I don't get too far away. He needed physical comfort right now.

"Sure dobe." I smiled softly.

After the shower we curled up in Naruto's bed and drifted off to sleep, my arms wrapped protectively around him with him curled up against me.

* * *

**Sasu-chan: **Yay^^ confessions!

**Ita-chan: **Awww!! That actually put butterflies in my tummy! ^_^ I loved it though! 333


	9. chappie 8

**Ita-chan: **Well, here goes it! *happy look*

**Sasu-chan: **Yay^^ Another chappie!! *bright smile*

* * *

**~*~ Naruto's POV~*~**

I woke up when my pillow got out of bed. I reached out and grabbed his wrist before giving it a little tug.

Sasuke turned to me and raised a brow, "Yes, dobe?"

"Mm...come back here, teme." I murmured, tugging on his wrist again.

He obliged and sat down beside me, "Happy?"

"Mm-mm...lay back down with me, for a little longer?" I asked, rubbing at my eyes sleepily.

"I guess..." Sasuke sighed, pulling the covers back down before crawling back in.

Almost instantly, I was on him. ...As in laying on him. Best way to make sure he stayed. My head was on his chest, right under his chin, and my hands were on his chest.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and closed his eyes.

I was almost asleep again when Gaara walked in. "Tsunade wants you to go in now." he said, holding the phone to his ear.

"Usin' my vacation time..." I muttered, moving my head some.

Gaara raised a brow, "You never use your vacation time..."

"Am now..." With that said, I turned my head away from Gaara, intent on going back to sleep.

A few minutes later, after Gaara left, I was almost asleep when I got this weird feeling in my stomach. I laid on Sasuke a moment longer before quickly getting out of bed.

I rushed to the bathroom and opened the door, ignoring the fact that Sakura was in the shower.

Sakura peeked around the shower curtain as I emptied my stomach into the toilet. She turned the water off and grabbed a towel before wrapping it around herself.

Once out of the shower, she crouched beside me as Sasuke walked in. "Hey, Naru, honey, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Mm...yeah...fine..." I muttered before flushing the toilet and rinsing my mouth out in the sink.

"C'mon, lets' get you back to bed." Sasuke said gently, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I leaned against him as he helped me back to my room and into bed. I curled up against his side and dozed off.

The next time I woke up, it was around two in the afternoon and Sasuke wasn't in bed. I sleepily rubbed at my eyes as I slowly climbed from my bed before making my way down the hall, bouncing off the walls.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Sasuke asked, looking up from the book he was reading. He was sitting in the armchair across from the couch which was facing away from me.

I nodded and made my way over to him before moving his arms to where I could sit on his lap and he could still read his book. "Whatcha reading?"

"The Gunslinger." Sasuke murmured before moving me around a little on his lap.

I laid my head on his shoulder and hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Hey..Sasu...can I stay with you at your house for a little bit? Until I'm out of vacation time?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"You don't have to ask, dobe." he said, placing a light kiss on my temple.

I smiled and kissed the only part of him I could reach, his neck.

Sasuke had me go pack some clothes before ushering me out to his car.

Within twenty minutes, Sasuke was pulling into his driveway.

I climbed out of the car and he hoisted my bag over his shoulder and held his hand out.

I blushed before grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers. I suddenly looked at him. "Hey..can I borrow your phone real quick?"

"What? Oh, sure." Sasuke said before pulling his phone out and handing it over to me.

I dialed a familiar number that almost made me shudder. "Hey..Sai..? It's over.." I said, my voice shaking slightly.

* * *

**~*~Sasuke's POV~*~**

I heard a string of profanities come for the phone as Naruto held it away from his ear, cringing.

"I'll kill you, you sonuvabitch!"

I took the phone from him. "No you won't, you don't even know where he is right now. Though, you could track this call, we may not even be at my house. So, your outta luck dickweed." I hung up on him and turn to Naruto. "Sorry, too much Bill and Ted's*" We entered my house and I threw his bag on the couch. I was too lazy to carry it further. I turned towards the dobe and he licked his lip innocently. Within a moment I was on him, sucking his lip.

**.~.~.~.**

Naruto was curled up into my side on the bed, his face nuzzling my bare chest, and my hand on resting on his hip. After the first kiss, it didn't take long for us to move to the bed and something more intense.

"Sasuke," He whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"..........Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"What is it, Naruto?" I asked, a little curious as to why he was hesitant.

"What if......ok, let's pretend guys can get pregnant. What would you do if you found out I was?" He asked, looking at me with a desperate expression.

"I....I honestly don't know. One of those things that it just has to happen to know, why?" I asked, rubbing calming circles into his hip with my thumb.

He closed his eyes. "Because I am..." he whispered.

I looked at him and smiled fondly. "Then we'll raise it together."

"You're not disgusted? Or mad that it's Sai's? You're not going to make me get and abortion?" He asked, surprise coloring his voice.

"Not if you don't want to." I answered.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Dobe" I kissed him.

* * *

**Sasu-chan:** Awwww! Now I feel so bad for next chappie.........

**Ita-chan: **Awww, I luff the fluff, yo! ^_^ *goes from happy to depressedish* I do too...poor, poor Naru, yo..


	10. chappie 9

**Ita-chan: **Here goes nothing...

**Sasu-chan: **poor Naru......*sniffles*

* * *

**~*~Naru's POV~*~**

I woke up the next morning and detangled myself from Sasuke before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on his lips, not wanting to wake him. But, I did anyway.

Sasuke yawned and looked at me, his eyes half shut. "What..?"

I brushed some of his hair out of his face and caressed his cheek lovingly. "I'm going to shower and make some breakfast before going to the store."

Sasuke nodded some and burrowed back into his pillow and I pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Go back to sleep, honey." I murmured before brushing my lips against his forehead. With that, I got out of bed and decided to rummage through Sasuke's clothes instead of going to grab my bag from the living room. I decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, black, silky boxers, and a black button up shirt with a white undershirt.

I made my way to his personal bathroom - the one attached to his bedroom. I was amazed at that, 'cause I didn't have one. I momentarily pouted before setting out a dark blue/black towel.

Once I had the shower all figured out, I let the hot water relax my sore muscles. I washed my hair and then washed off. I stepped out, grabbing the towel and drying my hair quickly before drying my body off. I slipped into Sasuke's clothes, but kept the shirts off. I wasn't going to put them on until I had cooked breakfast.

I walked into the bedroom and kneeled by the bedside in front of Sasuke. I gently shook him by the shoulder, "Hey, Teme, I'm going to make breakfast now, so you better be down there when it's done, 'kay?" At his nod, I gave him a quick kiss before grabbing the shirts and bounding downstairs to the kitchen.

After familiarizing myself with the set up of his kitchen, I got to work.

In no time, I had biscuits and gravy, eggs, sausage, and bacon ready. As I set two plates and two glasses of orange juice down on the table, Sasuke walked in, dressed in a pair of sleep pants, his hair still messed up. I smiled softly at him before sitting down.

We ate slowly, in no hurry whatsoever. Thankfully, I hadn't burned anything, which was a really good thing. As soon as both our plates were empty and we were full, I put our dishes in the sink and started dish water.

"You don't have to do those.." Sasuke said from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I smiled and leaned back against him. "But, I want to." I said softly as he gently rubbed my stomach.

"Alright, if you wanna." He gave me a kiss before pulling back. "I've gotta get to work, I should be back around five.." With that, he went to change.

I waited until Sasuke had left for work to do the dishes. Once they were washed and in the dish drainer, I pulled on the white under shirt and the black button up.

After that, I pulled on a pair of socks I stole from Sasuke and my combat boots.

Once outside, spare key in hand to lock the door, I realised that I didn't want to go to the store quite yet. So, I wondered around town. I ended up at the local park.

As I sat on a bench, I saw a blonde girl with four spiky pigtails with a lazy looking guy with brown hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail with a little girl who looked to be about two, her hair brown and up like her mother's. The next couple I saw was a guy with black hair with a bandanna on that made some of his hair rest in between his eyes and another guy with light brown hair and a bandanna on. They had a small toddler with dirty blonde hair, around one, and the second guy vaguely looked pregnant. That made me rub my stomach lightly.

That in turn, captured the pregnant guy's attention. He said something to his boyfriend before making his way over to me. He sat down beside me. "Hey, are you new here?" he asked.

"Yeah..I'm staying with my boyfriend.." I replied, leaning back some, my hand still on my stomach.

"Oh? What's his name? Oh, I'm Genma." he said, giving me a smile.

"I'm Naruto...and his name's Sasuke." I answered.

Genma's eyes went wide. "No way! He's stayed single for a looong time now!"

"Well..yeah... He helped me out with my last boyfriend...and we started going out.." I murmured.

Genma hesitantly raised a hand and lightly touched one of the bruises on my face.

I flinched slightly and looked away. "Sai...did that..."

"Sai, your last boyfriend, was abusive?"

"Mm-hm..."

"How long were you with him?"

"Close to a year..."

Genma sighed a bit before a "No! Don't eat that, Aya-chan!" came from his partner. Genma sweat dropped before calling out, "Aya-chan, listen to Daddy and don't eat the sand, okay?" The little girl nodded. "'Tays Momma!" He smiled at her.

"So, how far along are you?" I asked after a moment.

"Five months. And you?" Genma answered.

"Three months."

We got to talking some more and I ended up being introduced to his boyfriend of four years, Hayate, and their daughter, Ayame.

After a little bit longer, I bid all three of them bye before heading towards the general direction of the main store. I ended up sidetracked and stood in front of a building that was called 'Uchiha Corps'. I blinked a few times before walking in. I made my way to the front desk after I located it.

"How may I help you?" A girl with pale blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"Um..yeah..what floor is Sasuke on..?" I asked after a moment.

"Fifth floor, which is the top floor." the girl, Ino if I read her name tag correctly, said. "You'll see Sakura at the desk there." she added.

I nodded and made my way to the elevator and once inside, pressed the button for the fifth floor. When the doors opened on the fifth floor, I stepped out and instantly spotted Sakura at her desk. "Oi, Saku," I called out in greeting.

Sakura looked up and a smile crossed her lips before her brows furrowed, "Naru, what're you doing here?"

"I happened to be in the neighborhood?" I asked, walking to her.

"Want me to see if Sasuke's got some free time?" she asked.

"If you would."

After a press of a button and a quick phone call later, she showed me to Sasuke's office.

I hesitantly opened the door and peeked in. "Sasu?" I called out.

He looked up and raised his brows. "What're you doing here, Dobe?"

"I was in the neighborhood, Teme." I said, closing the door behind me before sitting in the chair across from his desk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Got distracted? Oh, and c'mere. I haven't got any meetings or clients for about twenty minutes, so you can sit on my lap. I know those chairs are uncomfortable."

I smiled and hopped up before bounding over to him and curling up in his lap.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and was content just holding me close.

I leaned up and kissed him before resting my head on his shoulder and nuzzling his neck. I let out a yawn.

"Tired, babe?" Sasuke asked, moving a hand to run it through my hair.

"Mm..a little.." I murmured, my eyes slipping shut.

"You go to the store yet?"

My eyes opened. "No.. I'm going to go do that and go home." I decided, not realising I had called his house home. I stood up.

Sasuke pulled me into a kiss before letting go. "Alright, be safe, Naru."

I gave him a smile before leaving his office and then the building.

On my way to the store, I was lost in my thoughts and not so focused on my surroundings so it's no surprise I didn't realise I was being followed.

Half a block from the store, someone grabbed me from behind before pushing me into a black car.

I freaked out and struggled, but in my state, I was no match for them.

* * *

The phone on my desk rang and I picked it up. "Sasuke Uchiha." The voice on the other end was babbling and panicked but I manged to grasp everything that he was saying and my eye's widened.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Genma," He answered.

"Thank you Genma." I hung up the phone and looked at the clock. _Three minutes until my meeting......._ I picked up the phone and dialed a number I rarely used.

"Itachi. I need you to get an address of a resident of Sunagakure and let me skip out of my meetings after you do." I commanded him.

"And why would that be?" He asked, boredom in his tone.

My eyes narrowed. "My new boyfriend was just kidnapped by his abusive ex. I need to find him."

"Who do you need me to look up?" Itachi asked, boredom leaving at hearing my determined, commanding tone.

"Sai."

"You won't even have to go to your meeting. by the time you reach my office I'll have it."

"Good." I hung up the phone and looked at my cubicle. Since there was nothing I'd need tonight, I just left it and turned out the light. I strode down to Itachi's office and I could see people whispering in my peripheral vision. I didn't care. I was going to get my dobe.

I invited myself into Itachi's office and held out my hand. He handed me a post it note with an address on it.

"I don't want to have to clean up any of your messes, Sasuke. You're not a little kid anymore. Go, get him, get out. Do what damage is necessary, but only that necessary. I'll help with anything legal that you may need, but only that. No killing. I will not cover up the traces." Itachi stared me right in the eyes issuing the warning and I nodded curtly before taking the paper and stalking out of the building.

Only once I was on the highway to Suna did I look at the paper. 3150 Sand Street. Simple to remember. I crumpled the piece of paper and threw it out the passenger window. I was going 15 mph over the speed limit, but since there were no cops around, I got away with it. _No one abuses my dobe and gets away with it._ When Genma called, he said it had just happened, but they sped off and it was definitely over the speed limit. Probably faster than I'm going, considering it's Sai.

I thought of the numerous ways to hurt him without killing him and before I knew it, I had reached his house. I don't even know my way around Suna and I found him.....just goes to show you don't fuck with me.

I climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. There was going to be hell to pay. I tried the door handle. It was locked, but I could hear bashing around inside, so I knew they were home. I stepped back a ways, ran up, and kicked the door down.

They weren't in the living room. They weren't in the hallway. Only one other place I could think they'd be.

I busted down the bed room door to see Naruto in a state of half dress, Sai with a whip reaching for his pants waistband to pull them down as they turned to look at me.

"Get. The fuck. Away. From him." I growled, red bordering my eyesight. I tried to force it back. Upon failing, I chose to ignore it.

"Why should I listen to you?" Sai sneered, yanking Naruto into him by the waist and licking his face. "He was mine first."

"And it wasn't by choice. He tried to leave once." I pointed out, bitterness filling my tone. I'm surprised I could restrain myself from ripping off his head for that look. And Naruto. His pleading eyes.....pleading me to leave, and let Sai torture him. Pleading me to rid him of Sai once and for all. To see that look in his eyes right before they went lifeless and try to take in all of this torture.... I just couldn't stand it.

"Yes, well, he was confused. Weren't you, my little Naru-chan?" Sai asked condescendingly. I watched Naruto's head bob up and down like a lifeless doll that was shaken by an unpleased master.

"Stop feeding yourself lies." I growled.

"I think that's what you're doing." Sai growled back and whipped Naruto as hard as he could just for the pleasure of hearing him scream. I would've lunged at him but Naruto was in the way. Sai let go of Naruto's hips and he fell on his hands and knees, bracing himself for the lashes he was so used to receiving after the first. I growled and launched myself at the part of Sai I can reach without hitting Naruto and he fell backwards under my weight. I ripped the whip from his hand, tossed it as far away as I could and pinned him down with my hands on his wrists and knees on his shins.

"Naruto," I commanded in a low voice, "Get out of here." I looked back over my shoulder to see Naruto looking at us, hoping for either outcome, backing away towards the door slowly, shaking his head, like he's in denial.

Once he left the room, I turned my attention back to Sai. "You never once planned on someone coming to save your 'precious Naru-chan' did you?" I sneered. "Well," I twisted his wrist in a direction wrists are not meant to bend and leaned in close, whispering in his ear. "I am your nightmare personified if you _ever_ touch _my_ dobe again." I ground my knee into his shin and bent his other wrist too far back, smirking at the satisfying pop of the joint. I removed my hands from his wrists, feeling that he won't be able to get up because of the wrist damage. I stood up and stepped on his shin for good measure, taking pleasure in hearing the sickening crunch and leaving the room, after picking up the shirts Naruto was wearing, to get my dobe out of here so I could comfort him and hold him again.

_He's getting a restraining order..._**  
**

* * *

**Sasu-chan: **Poor, Naruto, fresh winds over fresh wounds..........at least he's with Sasuke again. ^^  
**  
Ita-chan: **Dude, evil much? Not that I mind. xD I'm just happy Naruto's safe with Sasuke again. ^^


End file.
